


Heads Will Roll

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Kidnapping, Other, Suspense, Thriller, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom has been kidnaped by someone fimilar.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	Heads Will Roll

Credit to Domneedsto for the prompt. 

"Where the fook am i," Dom questioned as he woke up to find himself tied to a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room he felt lost and confused the last thing he could rember was hanging out at a bar with the boys.

Dom began to struggle in an attempt to escape his restraints it was no use but that didnt stop him from trying. 

"Dont struggle you are with me safe and sound where no one can harm you," an disembodied voice said Dom looked around to see where the voice was coming from but couldnt see anything but dark shadows. "Show your self,"Dom shouted "now why would I do a thing like that,"the voice spoke back. 

"Well I would like to atleast see the person who kidnapped me before I die,"Dom scoffed "what makes you think that I will kill you,"the voice questioned? "Well I dont know mabey its because you have me tied down to a chair in an abandoned building," Dom shouted in annoyance. 

"I would never want to hurt you I just want to protect you,"the voice responded as a man with dark curly hair and brown eyes steped out of the shadows. 

"Adam what the fook are you doing here,"Dom asked as he pulled at his restraints. "I am protecting you from him and everyone else who would want to harm you,"Adam spoke as he steped close to Dom and untied him. 

"You see my darling there are many people out there in the world who can cause major harm twards you and I am just trying to keep you safe,"Adam replied as he finished untieing Dom. 

"Well thanks I guess, but mabey you can protect me sometime else I have a concert tomarrow night that I cant miss and you cant miss either, "Dom snapped as he got up to leave. 

"Sorry my darling Dom but you arent going anywhere," Adam growled as all the exits in the room were blocked by metal bars. 

"What the fook man you have complety lost it,"Dom cursed as he looked into Adam eyes he knew that something wasnt right with his friend from the moment he saw those hazed over eyes "Adam you are not ok please stop, "Dom pleaded. 

Adam grinned and steped closer to his captive with a gag as he placed it in the green eyed boys mouth Dom struggled and tried to bite his hand. 

"You are such a loud mouth,"Adam sighed as he handcuffed Dom to a metal bar "now you stay right here darling while I go take care of some unfinished buisness," Adam sneered as he left the room with a loaded gun in hand.


End file.
